1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cutting tool holder comprising a holder body, a cutting bit insert and a clamping device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Holders with a short V-shaped seat for the cutting bit insert, which is formed with a corresponding bottom-surface, have previously been manufactured. The seat terminates at a transverse rear shoulder which the insert abuts. From this shoulder one part extends backwards to the holder body, which part is intended to support the clamping means and has a plane bottom surface. The manufacture of such a holder involves great problems since the V-shaped slot is shaped by a circular mill whose cutting surface, without contacting the shoulder, must cut away all of the material up to the shoulder. With these holders there is also a risk that the clamping means may move sideways and in time loosen its grasp on the insert. These holders also have an opening between the rear end of the clamping device and the holder body which results in abrasive dirt and chips accumulating in the tool.